I Narn i Eldarion
by Taurniel
Summary: Une partie de l'histoire d'Eldarion Telcontar. N'hésitez pas à reviewer!
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde ! Ceci est ma première fanfiction (ou pltôt la première que je publie, parce que j'en ai déjà plusieurs dans des cahiers) et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Ce n'est qu'un bref épisode de ce que je voudrais écrire (l'histoire d'Eldarion depuis sa naissance jusquà sa mort) et j'aimerais beaucoup que vous me disiez si ça vaut la peine de la continuer.  
Principaux personnages :  
Arwen-Aragorn : ai-je vraiment besoin de les présenter ?  
Elladan et Elrohir : jumeaux, les frères d'Arwen. Eldarion : le fils aîné d'Aragorn et Arwen. Il est né deux jours avant le mitan de l'année VII du Quatrième âge. Dans cet épisode, il a 8-9 ans.  
Ailiniel : deuxième enfant du roi et de la reine, sœur d'Eldarion, de un an sa cadette. Ils sont très proches et se ressemblent beaucoup.  
Dervorin : un des meilleurs amis d'Eldarion.

-Eldarion ! Viens voir ça ! Voronwë est en train de battre Turgon !

Eldarion courut rejoindre Dervorin sur la place. Il y avait déjà un attroupement d'enfants qui hurlaient des encouragements à chacun des deux combattants. Eldarion se joignit à eux, criant à Voronwë d'écraser son adversaire. Voronwë et Turgon étaient tous deux âgés de quatorze ans et étaient ennemis depuis leur enfance, pour une raison assez obscure. Chacun d'eux avait son « clan » et ils se battaient assez régulièrement. Eldarion admirait beaucoup Voronwë pour sa ruse et son agilité, tandis qu'il méprisait Turgon pour sa brutalité et sa stupidité. Il était toujours prompt à provoquer quelqu'un et à l'assommer aussitôt. Généralement, Voronwë évitait de répondre aux provocations de Turgon car il savait qu'il aurait difficilement le dessus. Mais cette fois-ci, il semblait nettement supérieur à son adversaire. Eldarion continua d'encourager Voronwë quand il entendit une voix narquoise derrière lui.

-Tiens tiens ! Regardez qui est là ! Le petit bâtard aux oreilles pointues !

Dervorin se retourna en même temps qu'Eldarion, trouvant en face de lui Menelcar et deux de ses amis. Tous trois étaient issus de familles nobles et celle de Menelcar était apparentée à celle de Denethor. Elle avait vu d'un fort mauvais œil le retour du roi, car elle méprisait les rôdeurs du Nord, estimant qu'ils avaient perdu toute dignité et grandeur et n'étaient plus rien que les descendants en haillons d'une lignée déchue. Menelcar avait hérité de cette antipathie et, de plus, trouvait profondément dégradant qu'Eldarion soit plus proche de gens du peuple que de certaines familles nobles. Et il ne manquait jamais une occasion pour le railler à ce sujet ou à propos de son ascendance elfique. Car par dessus tout, la famille de Menelcar méprisait les Elfes, pensant que la race des hommes leur était largement supérieure et que leur départ pour les terres immortelles était la preuve qu'ils reconnaissaient les Hommes comme tels.

-Et toi tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu dis, siffla Dervorin, tu parles au futur roi !

-Vraiment ? reprit Menelcar. Et bien moi ça m'étonnerait que l'on veuille comme roi un bon à rien comme lui !  
Eldarion sentit la colère monter en lui. Il serra les poings et s'approcha de Menelcar.

-Répète ce que tu viens de dire !

-Tu es sourd ? J'ai dit que ça m'étonnerait beaucoup si un jour tu devenais roi parce que personne ne voudrait d'un bon à rien aux oreilles pointues comme toi. Il est déjà assez surprenant de voir qu'un vagabond en haillons venu du Nord puisse être sur le trône aujourd'hui et qui plus est marié à une elfe !  
Dervorin essaya vainement de retenir son ami mais il était trop tard. Eldarion se jeta sur Menelcar et ils roulèrent à terre, se rouant de coups de poings. Rapidement, le cercle qui entourait Voronwë et Turgon se déplaça autour d'Eldarion et Menelcar et bientôt même les deux garçons abandonnèrent leur combat pour se joindre à eux.

Alcarin discutait avec l'un de ses amis, Cirion, lorsqu'il entendit une clameur au bas de la rue. Se doutant de ce qui était en train de se passer, il descendit la rue à grandes enjambées, suivi de près par Cirion et atteignit la place.

-J'ai bien envie de les laisser s'assommer, au moins nous aurions quelques heures de tranquillité, se dit-il. Mais il s'avança et écarta l'attroupement d'enfants faisant cercle autour des deux garçons.

-Il suffit ! Cria-t-il. Mais ce fut sans effet. Menelcar était à présent juché sur Eldarion et le frappait au visage. Soudain, Eldarion dégagea ses mains, attrapa la tête de son assaillant et projeta la sienne contre son front. Menelcar vacilla et roula sur le côté. Eldarion en profita pour lui sauter dessus à son tour et s'apprêta à lancer son poing lorsqu'une poigne de fer saisit son bras et celui de Menelcar et les sépara. Eldarion se retourna pour voir qui l'avait interrompu alors qu'il commençait à avoir le dessus.

-J'ai dit que ça suffisait ! Cria Alcarin, furieux. Il ne se passe pas deux jours sans que je doive venir vous arrêter ! Quand donc cesserez-vous ? Nous aimerions beaucoup pouvoir jouir d'un peu de calme de t…

Il ne put continuer car les deux garçons s'étaient dégagés et s'empoignèrent à nouveau. Cette fois, Cirion s'en mêla et attrapa les bras de Menelcar et le tira en arrière tandis qu'Alcarin saisissait Eldarion par le col de ce qui lui restait de chemise.

-Cette fois c'en est trop ! s'écria-t-il. Cirion, ramène celui-là chez lui et veille à ce que ses parents soient informés de la situation. Je m'occupe de celui-ci. Tandis qu'ils quittaient la place, Menelcar se retourna et cria :

-Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme la dernière fois ! Mon père en entendra parler et il ne le tolérera pas !  
Eldarion se retourna à son tour.

-U nauthannen boe le adar veriad le lyg ! Dan maeth lîn na faer! cria-t-il en Sindarin, sachant que Menelcar comprendrait car le parler des hommes de Gondor différait fort peu de celui des Elfes.

En effet, Menelcar comprit car il tenta de se dégager de la main de Cirion mais celui-ci le retint et l'emmena, tandis qu'Alcarin remontait la rue, tenant toujours le bras d'Eldarion.

-Tu peux me lâcher Alcarin, dit-il, je ne vais pas partir en courant, je ne m'appelle pas Menelcar !

Alcarin ne répondit rien et ne lâcha pas son bras. Il continuait d'avancer à grandes enjambées, si bien qu'Eldarion devait courir un peu pour rester à sa hauteur.

-Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ? Reprit Eldarion. Menelcar n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait, c'est bien fait pour lui. Et puis où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?

-Tu n'as pas écouté ? Je te ramène chez toi. Mais avant nous allons voir ton père.

-Ah ? Tu n'as pas de chance, il est sûrement au conseil des capitaines, ça va être difficile de le voir, il est très occupé tu sais et…

-Eldarion, ça ne sert à rien de me raconter des sornettes. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que le conseil est toujours le matin et en plus, il avait lieu hier.

-On pouvait toujours essayer, marmonna Eldarion.

Ils continuèrent de remonter la rue et arrivèrent au palais. Il entrèrent par l'un des côtés du bâtiment, traversant le couloir qui menait jusqu'à la pièce où Aragorn avait l'habitude de travailler lorsqu'il ne siégeait pas dans la grande salle. Alcarin s'arrêta devant la porte et lâcha le bras d'Eldarion pour frapper à la porte. Un serviteur l'ouvrit et Alcarin demanda l'autorisation de parler au roi. Le serviteur s'esquiva et revint quelques secondes plus tard, les faisant entrer dans la pièce. Aragorn quitta la table où il était occupé à lire un rapport venant d'Ithilien et ordonna au serviteur de les laisser.

-Alcarin, que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

-Pouvons-nous en parler dehors ? demanda Alcarin.

Aragorn remarqua à ce moment que son fils se trouvait là également. Il soupira en voyant dans quel état il se trouvait. « Attends ici, Eldarion » dit-il. Et il sortit de la pièce avec Alcarin, refermant la porte. Eldarion s'approcha des grandes fenêtres pour contempler les champs qui s'étendaient sous la cité. De là où il se trouvait, il pouvait voir les larges méandres de l'Anduin ainsi que la ville d'Osgiliath à l'Est, qui était en train d'être partiellement reconstruite afin qu'elle retrouve un peu de sa splendeur d'antan. S'il forçait un peu sa vue, il arrivait même à apercevoir le scintillement des chutes de Rauros, où il s'était déjà rendu plusieurs fois. Comme il aimerait s'y trouver à cet instant ! La ville l'oppressait et il se sentait enfermé dans ces grands murs de pierre, qu'il aimait pourtant. Mais certains jours, comme aujourd'hui, le vent d'Ouest l'appelait et il avait un grand désir de liberté. Il se trouvait en fait dans le même état qu'Aragorn aux premiers mois de son règne ; son instinct de rôdeur reprenant parfois le dessus.  
Le bruit de la porte qui se refermait le tira soudainement de sa rêverie.

-Viens ici Eldarion, lui dit son père.

Il se retourna et approcha lentement. Aragorn le regarda puis le souleva, l'assit sur la table et examina son visage. Il essuya le sang qui avait coulé de son nez et de sa bouche et tâta doucement l'œil qui commençait à prendre une couleur légèrement bleutée.

-Tu as mal quelque part ? demanda-t-il.

-Un peu ici, répondit Eldarion en montrant le côté qui avait heurté une bordure.  
Aragorn ôta ce qui restait de la chemise et examina le côté. « Rien de cassé, heureusement. C'est juste une contusion. » Il releva la tête et planta son regard dans celui de son fils.

-j'imagine que Menelcar doit se trouver dans le même état que toi…

-Oui, et il l'a bien cherché, répondit Eldarion sans détourner les yeux. Parce que c'est lui qui a commencé.

-Je ne veux pas savoir qui a commencé ni pourquoi, dit Aragorn. Demain tu iras lui faire des excuses.

-Ah ça jamais ! cria Eldarion, sautant bas de la table. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que je le fasse ! Tout ça, c'est de sa faute ! Il n'avait qu'à pas me dire…

-Là n'est pas la question ! l'interrompit Aragorn.

-Si justement ! répliqua Eldarion, des larmes montant dans ses yeux. Il n'avait encore jamais osé répondre à son père de cette manière, mais son chagrin et sa colère avait fait sortir les mots de sa bouche. « Mais tu ne veux jamais savoir ! continua-t-il. Tu t'en fiches qu'il me traite de bâtard ou de bon à rien ! Tu t'en fiches qu'il se moque de moi et qu'il me dise que je ne serai jamais roi ! Et en plus, tu ne veux même pas que je me défende ! Mais moi, je ne veux pas qu'on pense que je suis un lâche ! Alors oui, je lui ai sauté dessus et je l'ai frappé ! Et je n'irai pas m'excuser ! »  
Sur ce, il courut vers la porte, l'ouvrit et sortit à toutes jambes, filant entre les mains des gardes qui essayaient de l'arrêter. Aragorn sortit à son tour en courant, sous les yeux stupéfaits des serviteurs et des gardes qui se demandaient ce qui se passait.  
Aragorn ne put rattraper Eldarion, mais il savait où il s'était réfugié. Et effectivement, il le retrouva dans le jardin jouxtant les appartements royaux, assis entre les racines de l'arbre qu'il affectionnait tant, la tête posée sur ses genoux et le corps secoué de sanglots. Les racines semblaient l'envelopper pour le consoler. Il s'approcha et s'assit à côté de lui.

-Eldarion, dit-il doucement, si tu me racontais ce qui s'est passé ?

-Tu veux bien m'écouter maintenant ? répondit-il en relevant la tête.

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Et bien parce que j'ai eu tort, je ne pensais pas que c'était si important. Tu veux bien m'expliquer ?

-D'accord, répondit Eldarion en passant sa main sur son visage pour essuyer les larmes. Et il lui raconta toute l'histoire. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Aragorn soupira et regarda Eldarion.

-Eldarion, dit-il, ce qu'a dit Menelcar est tout à fait inadmissible, je suis bien d'accord, mais ton comportement l'est tout autant.  
Eldarion ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais son père l'arrêta.

-Est-ce que tu te rends compte que c'est déjà la troisième fois que tu te bats avec lui cette semaine ? Je ne peux pas te laisser continuer comme cela, tu comprends ?  
Eldarion soupira. Il savait ce que cela signifiait. Aragorn avait laissé passer les deux premières bagarres mais celle-ci était celle de trop.

-Oui, répondit-il.

-Bien, reprit Aragorn. Alors pour commencer, demain tu présenteras tes excuses à Menelcar pour l'avoir attaqué…

-Mais…

-Laisse-moi continuer. Et il devra aussi t'en présenter pour t'avoir insulté. Je les convoquerai lui et son père demain dans mon bureau et je veux que tu sois présent également. Eldarion hocha la tête. « Ensuite, dès que nous serons rentrés, tu iras dans ta chambre et tu y resteras jusqu'au souper pour réfléchir un peu à d'autres manières de te défendre que par les poings. »

-D'accord… dit Eldarion.  
Ils restèrent sans parler pendant quelques minutes, contemplant le jardin qui s'étendait devant eux jusqu'à ce qu'Eldarion brise le silence.

-Ada ? dit-il timidement.

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que c'est vrai que je ne serai jamais roi ?  
Aragorn se retourna, surpris.

-Eldarion, pourquoi dis-tu une chose pareille ?

-C'est ce que Menelcar a dit. Et puis Hiorlas a dit que si je voulais être roi un jour, je devais arrêter de faire des bêtises. Et moi j'en fais tout le temps, ça c'est toi qui l'a dit…

-Tu ne dois pas faire attention à ce que dit Menelcar et ensuite, Hiorlas est un vieil imbécile. Cette remarque fit sourire Eldarion. « Les rois apprennent à ne pas faire d'erreurs, et même, cela peut encore leur arriver, personne n'est infaillible. Et puis, tu es jeune, on fait toujours des bêtises quand on est jeune, c'est comme cela qu'on apprend. »

-Moi je suis sûr que tu n'en a jamais fait, dit Eldarion.

-Bien sûr que si ! Mais peut-être pas autant que toi au même âge, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

-Tu me racontes ?

-Une autre fois ! Maintenant, nous allons rentrer et tu vas commencer par mettre une chemise sinon tu vas attraper froid. Et je ne veux plus que tu penses des choses stupides comme celle-ci, d'accord ?

-D'accord, répondit Eldarion. Il se leva et Aragorn le serra dans ses bras.  
Ils regagnèrent le palais et Eldarion se rendit dans sa chambre tandis qu'Aragorn rejoignit son épouse dans leurs appartements pour lui expliquer ce qui était arrivé.

Eldarion regardait par la fenêtre de sa chambre, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait bien répondre à Menelcar si celui-ci l'insultait encore, quand il entendit une voix derrière sa porte.

-Eldarion !  
Il s'approcha et colla son oreille sur le bois lisse.

-Ailiniel ?

-Oui. Ouvre-moi !

-Je ne peux pas, je suis puni.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je me suis battu avec Menelcar.

-Ah. Il y eut un silence. « Et tu as gagné ? » Eldarion était content que quelqu'un s'intéresse enfin à l'essentiel de l'histoire.

-J'allais gagner, murmura-t-il, mais Alcarin est arrivé et il nous a séparés.

-Dommage…

-Ailiniel, tu ne sais pas si maman est au courant ?

-Je pense bien, je l'ai entendue parler de toi avec Ada.

-Et elle était fâchée ?

-Au début oui. Mais après, il lui a répété ce que Menelcar avait dit et là, elle l'était déjà beaucoup moins. Ou plutôt, beaucoup moins contre toi.

-Ca va alors.

-Bon, je ne vais pas rester, il vaut mieux qu'on ne me voit pas. Tu es puni jusque quand ?

-Jusqu'au souper.

-A tantôt alors…

-A tantôt.

Il entendit le pas léger de sa sœur s'éloigner rapidement. Juste à temps car à peine avaient-ils disparu que d'autres approchaient. Eldarion s'écarta de la porte, s'assit sur son lit, le dos contre le mur et regarda sa mère entrer dans la chambre pour venir en suite s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Arwen passa sa main dans ses cheveux, écartant les boucles brunes de son front.

-Je veux que tu saches, dit-elle, que je suis fière que tu aies défendu ta famille. Mais pas de la manière dont tu l'as fait. Se servir de ses poings n'est pas la première solution à laquelle tu dois avoir recours lorsque quelqu'un s'oppose à toi.

-Je sais bien, répondit-il, mais c'est plus fort que moi. J'ai essayé de ne pas le frapper, je te le jure…

-Je te crois, et je sais que c'est difficile. Mais j'aimerais beaucoup que cela n'arrive plus et que je ne te retrouve plus dans cet état. Je n'apprécie pas du tout que quelqu'un fasse du mal à mon fils.

-Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, dit-il, Menelcar parle beaucoup, mais une fois qu'il faut agir, il a les mains aussi maladroites que les jambes d'un poulain qui vient de naître.

-Peut-être, mais as-tu vu dans quel état tu es ? Ou dois-je supposer que ce n'est rien en comparaison de celui de Menelcar ?

-Euh… Il eut l'air ennuyé. « Je crois bien que l'on peut dire ça comme ça. »  
-Il faut que tu réfléchisses aux conséquences avant de te lancer dans de telles querelles. Sers-toi de ta tête !

-Oh mais je l'ai utilisée ! fit-il en montrant l'endroit de son front qui avait heurté celui de Menelcar. Je l'ai presque assommé ! ajouta-t-il en souriant.

-Et il n'y a pas de quoi en être fier, jeune homme, répondit-elle, en le regardant sévèrement. Le sourire d'Eldarion disparut.

-Alors, dit-il, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

-Que tu continues à chercher d'autres solutions que la violence. Et que tu t'excuses demain, comme Ada te l'a demandé.

-Ca, ça va être difficile…

-Peut-être, mais il faut que tu le fasses, et Menelcar aussi, dit-elle en se levant et en regagnant la porte.

-Tu me laisses ici ? demanda Eldarion.

-Il me semble que tu es censé y rester jusqu'au souper non ?

-Oui, mais je croyais que tu n'étais plus fâchée…

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'Ailiniel t'a dit que je ne l'était plus que je vais lever la punition, répondit-elle avec un léger sourire, et elle sortit, laissant Eldarion à ses réflexions sur les Elfes et leur maudit sixième sens.

Quand enfin la cloche annonçant le repas du soir retentit, Eldarion courut hors de sa chambre, dévala les escaliers et entra dans la salle à manger où se trouvaient déjà sa mère et Ailiniel, ainsi que son père, qui parlait à un homme de grande taille, aux cheveux noirs et vêtu d'un habit de voyage. Lorsqu'Eldarion entra, il tourna la tête vers lui.

-Et bien ! Il était temps, je commençais à avoir faim !

-Mae govannen, Elladan ! répondit Eldarion en saluant son oncle. Puis il fit le tour de la salle du regard. « Elrohir n'est-il pas là ? », demanda-t-il en voyant que le deuxième jumeau ne s'y trouvait pas.

-Si, mais il est allé se rafraîchir. La route est longue depuis Imladris.

-Et tu devrais en faire autant, dit Elrohir en rentrant dans la pièce. « Mae govannen, Eldarion ! » ajouta-t-il. Eldarion le salua à son tour puis, après le Silence Debout, tous s'assirent à la grande table, couverte de plats.

-Alors, Eldarion, dit Elladan, comment se fait-il que nous ne t'ayons pas vu plus tôt ? Tu es le premier d'habitude à accueillir les hôtes !  
Eldarion eut l'air embarrassé.

-Il n'aurait pas pu, il était puni, répondit Ailiniel à sa place.

-Oh je vois, dit Elrohir. Et peut-on savoir pourquoi ?

-Heu… Parce que je me suis battu, marmonna Eldarion.

-Pour la troisième fois cette semaine, ajouta Arwen.

-Ah, évidemment, cela fait beaucoup, dit Elladan. Mais parlons de choses plus gaies ! ajouta-t-il pour mettre fin à l'embarras dans lequel se trouvait son neveu. « Nous avons rapporté quelques petites choses de Fondcombe qui vous plairont beaucoup ! » Et il sortit d'un sac deux livres recouverts de velours noir et en tendit un à Ailiniel.

-Ceci est l'histoire de Beren et Luthien Tinùviel. J'ai pensé qu'il te plairait de connaître l'histoire de tes ancêtres.  
Ailiniel le prit et caressa du doigt les caractères argentés de la couverture. « Merci, » dit-elle.

-Et pour toi, voici le récit des exploits de Maedhros le Grand, fils de Fëanor, dit Elladan en donnant le livre à Eldarion. « Mais s'il-te plaît, n'essaye pas de l'imiter ! » ajouta-t-il.

-Je ferai de mon mieux, répondit Eldarion en riant.

-Vous allez déménager toute la bibliothèque d'Imladris ici, si vous continuez à rapporter des livres à chaque fois que vous venez ! s'exclama Arwen.

-Non, Erestor ne le permettrait pas, répondit Elrohir en souriant, il tient plus à ses livres qu'à sa vie, je pense, et je n'ai aucune envie de le tuer. Nous avons encore besoin de lui, Elladan est vraiment un trop mauvais dirigeant !

-Hé ! je ne suis pas si mauvais que ça !

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire.

La soirée passa, les jumeaux racontant les aventures qu'ils avaient eues étant plus jeunes (et les ennuis dans lesquels elles les avaient parfois menés), jusqu'à ce qu'Eldarion et Ailiniel ne purent plus cacher leurs baillements et furent envoyés au lit, bien qu'ils continuassent à prétendre qu'ils n'étaient pas fatigués.

U nauthannen boe le adar veriad le lyg ! Dan maeth lîn na faer… : Je ne savais pas que tu avais besoin que ton père te protège ! Mais tu te bats si mal… 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2

_Salut! Toutes mes excuses pour le retard mais j'ai beaucoup de travail pour l'unif, alors je n'ai que peu de temps pour me consacrer à mes histoires..._

_Bon, sinon, voilà la suite et bonne lecture!_

-Bon, tu es prévenu : si tu ne fais pas ce que je t'ai demandé ou si tu es responsable du moindre problème…

-Je sais, plus de cheval, plus de sorties et plus de tir à l'arc pendant un mois. Je ferai ce que je pourrais. Mais si lui il ne s'excuse pas ? 

-Il le fera, ne t'inquiète pas. Allez, entre, lui dit Aragorn en ouvrant la porte de son bureau.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas, dit Eldarion en rentrant dans la pièce. « C'est juste que s'il ne s'excuse pas, alors je n'ai aucune raison de le faire. » 

-Si parce que ça prouvera que tu as plus d'esprit que lui. Mais ne pense pas à cela, ça n'arrivera pas, répondit Aragorn en entrant à son tour et en fermant la porte. Il s'assit à sa table, tandis qu'Eldarion commençait à lire le livre qu'Elladan lui avait donné.

-Alors, il te plaît ce livre ?

-Beaucoup. Mais il y a des mots que je n'arrive pas bien à lire.

-En quoi est-il écrit ?

-En Sindarin, mais il y a des caractères que je ne connais pas.

-C'est normal, tu ne peux pas déjà tous les connaître, tu les apprendras petit à petit.

-Je croyais que c'étaient toujours les mêmes pourtant.

-En général, oui, mais les modes d'écritures varient beaucoup selon les régions et les peuples elfiques.

-Et on n'a pas un livre qui les reprend tous ?

-Peut-être, il faudrait aller voir dans la bibliothèque.

A ce moment, le garde de faction entra.

-Sire, le seigneur Mendacil et son fils sont là.

-Faites-les entrer. Et veillez à ce que personne ne nous dérange.

-Bien seigneur.

Le garde sortit et peu de temps après entrèrent Mendacil et Menelcar.

Le seigneur Mendacil était un homme de haute stature, fier et rigide de corps comme d'esprit et en cela, il ressemblait beaucoup à son parent Denethor. Bien qu'il ne fût guère âgé, ses cheveux étaient déjà parsemés de gris et son visage était dur et sec. Sa famille était d'ascendance numénoréenne, de ceux qui partirent avec Elendil lors de la submersion de Numenor ; mais comme il est montré dans divers récits, être d'origine numénoréenne n'est pas systématiquement synonyme de bonté et grandeur d'esprit. En effet, Mendacil était arrogant et orgueilleux, et il n'aimait guère trouver quelqu'un en travers de son chemin lorsqu'il avait un projet en tête. Il donnait beaucoup de conseils (pas toujours judicieux) mais refusait d'en écouter. Cependant, il était pourvu d'une certaine droiture et accordait beaucoup d'importance à l'honneur.

Or donc, il entra dans le bureau du roi avec son fils et d'une brève inclinaison, salua son souverain. Aragorn indiqua un siège et il s'assit, tandis que Menelcar se tenait debout à son côté et fixa Eldarion qui restait un peu en retrait derrière son père.

-Je suppose que vous n'ignorez pas la raison pour laquelle je vous ai fait venir ici, seigneur Mendacil, dit Aragorn.

-En effet, j'ai été tenu au courant de la situation et je puis vous assurer que ce qui s'est passé ne restera pas impuni, dit-il en jetant un bref regard à son fils.

-Fort bien, répondit le roi. Mais venons-en au fait même de votre venue. Je souhaiterais à présent entendre des excuses de la part de chacun de ces deux garçons.

Menelcar étouffa à peine une exclamation d'indignement.

-Pourquoi devrais-je m'excuser ? dit-il le plus calmement possible. « C'est lui qui m'a attaqué, il me semble. »

Eldarion, indigné à son tour, fit un pas avant et s'apprêta à répliquer mais son père l'en empêcha d'un geste de la main.

-Et il me semble que tu l'avais insulté juste avant, je me trompe ?

-Non, mais ce n'étaient que des mots. Il m'a frappé !

-Je suis bien d'accord, et pour cela il a déjà été puni. Mais sache que les mots peuvent faire autant de mal, si pas plus, que les poings. Ces paroles étaient blessantes, tu le sais, et je ne prends pas les insultes à la légère.

-Mais…

-Il suffit Menelcar, dit son père. Cette fois je suis tout à fait d'accord avec le Seigneur Elessar. Je veux que tu t'excuses. Maintenant.

Menelcar resta un moment interdit. Il pensait que son père le soutiendrait et refuserait la demande du roi, puisqu'il n'était qu'exceptionnellement du même avis que lui. Il le regarda, mais voyant l'inflexibilité de son regard, il se résigna.

-Ca va, finit-il par dire, et il leva la tête vers Eldarion. « Je te fais mes excuses », dit-il.

Mendacil poussa un léger soupir de soulagement.

-Bien, dit Aragorn, à ton tour Eldarion.

Eldarion croisa les yeux de Menelcar et eut un moment d'hésitation. Après tout, ce qu'il voulait vraiment, c'était que Menelcar s'excuse. Maintenant qu'il l'avait fait, il avait la conscience tranquille et ne ressentait nul besoin d'en faire autant. Tout cela ne serait pas arrivé si cet imbécile ne l'avait pas insulté.

-J'attends, Eldarion, dit Aragorn, voyant que son fils ne bougeait pas.

Eldarion tourna la tête et rencontra le regard de son père, un regard qui semblait lui dire « n'oublie pas ce que nous avons convenu ». Il soupira et il fixa à nouveau Menelcar.

-Je te présente mes excuses, dit-il.

-Bon, dit Aragorn, visiblement soulagé lui aussi, ceci étant réglé, et si vous n'avez rien a ajouter, seigneur Mendacil, je tiens l'incident pour clos.

-Je n'ai rien à ajouter Seigneur, dit Mendacil. « Pouvons nous prendre congé à présent ? »

-Bien sûr, vous pouvez y aller, répondit Aragorn. « Et je tiens à vous dire que je suis fort heureux que nous soyons enfin d'accord sur un point. »

-Moi aussi Seigneur, dit Mendacil en se levant. Et, après avoir salué le roi, il sortit avec son fils.

Aragorn se rassit et se tourna vers Eldarion, qui se trouvait sur l'appui de fenêtre derrière lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? demanda-t-il. « J'ai cru que tu n'allais rien dire ! »

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai hésité. Mais je me suis dit que ce serait trop dur de rester un mois sans rien d'amusant, alors tu vois, je l'ai quand même fait. Donc je peux aller me promener à cheval maintenant ?

-Tu t'es excusé, c'est ce que je demandais. Et oui, tu peux aller te promener. Mais, Eldarion ! dit-il juste avant que son fils ne sorte du bureau. « Je veux que tu sois rentré pour le repas de midi. Et ne va pas du côté de la forêt, c'est compris ? »

-Compris, répondit Eldarion en refermant la porte.

Et il courut aux écuries, chercher son cheval, Celefinn. C'était un animal grand et fier car il était le dernier descendant de Gripoil, le chef des Méaras. Sa robe était d'un blanc immaculé, comme la neige des hauts sommets un matin d'hiver, mais ses crins étaient d'argent foncé, presque noirs. Aragorn l'avait offert à Eldarion lorsque celui-ci avait cinq ans, en rentrant d'un voyage en Rohan. Les éleveurs l'avaient trouvé errant dans la plaine et après quelques recherches avaient retrouvé le corps de la jument qui l'avait porté, tuée par un warg. Les hommes amenèrent le poulain à Edoras, sachant de quelle lignée il était issu et pensant qu'il pourrait servir de monture au roi ou à quelqu'un de sa maison. Mais personne n'avait pu l'apprivoiser et il était resté sauvage. Quand, quelque mois plus tard, Aragorn vint à Edoras, Eomer lui proposa de choisir un cheval pour son fils et emmena son ami dans les écuries royales. Là, Aragorn remarqua le poulain, qui n'avait cesse de frapper la porte de sa stalle à grands coups de sabots et de faire trembler les murs de ses hennissements aigus.

-Ce _géarling_ est le dernier rejeton de Gripoil le Grand. Mais tout comme Gripoil, il est indomptable. Et nous n'avons plus de magicien à qui l'offrir, dit Eomer, voyant Aragorn s'approcher de la stalle.

-Plus de magicien, certes, répondit Aragorn. « Mais vous pouvez me laisser l'emmener. »

-Je ne suis pas sûr qu'un tel cheval conviendrait à un enfant, mon ami. Je ne veux pas qu'il arrive un malheur à votre fils à cause d'une monture que j'aurais inconsciemment donnée.

-Pas inconsciemment. Je puis vous assurer qu'il n'arrivera rien de tel. Vous pouvez me faire confiance, dit Aragorn en regardant le jeune méara se déchaîner contre les murs qui le retenaient prisonnier.

-Comme vous le voulez. Il est vrai que ce ne sera pas la première fois que je vous verrai partir avec un cheval que tout le monde croyait fou…

-Et en faire un compagnon des plus fidèles. Je prendrai donc celui-ci.

-Qu'il en soit ainsi, dit Eomer. « Qu'on le sorte de sa stalle et qu'on lui passe une longe autour du cou. Mais ne la serrez surtout pas ! »

Et Aragorn partit ainsi, emmenant le cheval toujours aussi rétif.

Lorsqu'il revint à Minas Tirith, il prit Eldarion dans ses bras et l'amena aux écuries pour lui présenter son cadeau. Les palefreniers avaient toutes les peines du monde à maîtriser le poulain et à le faire entrer dans le bâtiment. Mais Eldarion s'approcha et parla doucement au cheval apeuré, tremblant et couvert de sueur. Il était encore tout petit, et l'animal aurait pu le blesser gravement, voire le tuer d'un coup de sabot. Mais rien de tel ne se passa, au contraire, le poulain se calma presque instantanément et il dressa les oreilles, comme s'il écoutait et comprenait ce qu'Eldarion lui disait. Et tandis que le petit garçon continuait de parler et d'avancer, le poulain vint poser sa tête dans sa nuque et Eldarion la serra contre la sienne.

-Il a mal, dit-il simplement en dégageant doucement son visage.

Eldarion le nomma Celefinn, à cause de sa crinière d'argent et depuis ce jour, il ne montra plus aucun signe d'agressivité et se laissa monter par Eldarion sans jamais avoir été dressé, bien qu'il n'acceptât jamais aucun autre cavalier.

Cet épisode confirma aussi les pensées d'Aragorn, qui avait remarqué que son fils, même tout jeune encore, avait une certaine affinité avec les chevaux et que peut-être même, il arrivait à les comprendre et à se faire comprendre d'eux, un peu comme le faisaient les Elfes.

Or donc, Eldarion entra dans les écuries et Celefinn salua son maître d'un hennissement sonore. Le garçon sortit de sa poche les morceaux de pomme qu'il avait pris dans la cuisine avant d'aller déjeuner et Celefinn les saisit doucement de ses lèvres pour les avaler aussi sec.

Puis Eldarion ouvrit grand la porte de la stalle, retourna un seau et se hissa lestement sur le dos du cheval, qui partit aussitôt en trottant vers la rue principale. Les gens s'étonnaient souvent de voir leur prince monter ainsi à nu, sans bride ni selle, mais ils n'avaient jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de voir les Elfes monter et ceux-ci n'imposaient jamais à une créature la moindre entrave, aussi riche fût-elle. Les Rohirrim agissaient aussi de la sorte lorsqu'ils devaient acquérir de l'assiette et apprendre à ne faire plus qu'un avec leur monture.

Ils descendirent rapidement la rue principale serpentant à travers toute la ville et atteignirent les grandes portes de mithril, forgée par les Nains d'Erebor quelques années auparavant. Ils les franchirent et les vastes champs verts s'étendirent enfin devant eux. A l'Ouest et au Nord, les neiges éternelles des hautes montagnes scintillaient telles des milliers de petites gemmes à la lumière du jour.

A l'Est, les hautes montagnes de l'ombre ne parvenaient plus à assombrir les vertes forêts d'Ithilien, ni la grande ville d'Osgiliath. Enfin, à l'Ouest, se trouvait la Forêt. C'en était une bien étrange car elle avait poussé en quelques années, mais c'était le fait des Elfes sylvestres qui avaient planté ces nombreux arbres. A ceux-ci s'étaient ajoutés quelques Huorns, on ne sait très bien comment, et cela avait donné une réputation de « dangereux » à ce bois, bien qu'il ne le fût pas vraiment, sauf pour de maladroits bûcherons qui ne prenaient garde à appliquer leur hache sur le bon bois. La forêt était sombre d'apparence, mais une fois à l'intérieur, le soleil filtrait à travers les voûtes feuillues et la lumière changeait à tout instant.

Eldarion hésita un instant sur la direction à prendre. La forêt l'attirait, comme elle l'avait toujours fait, et il n'y était jamais allé qu'une fois avec un bûcheron de la cité et n'avait guère eu le temps de l'explorer en profondeur. Mais d'un autre côté, peut-être valait-il mieux se tenir à l'écart des ennuis pendant un moment. Il décida donc de remettre à plus tard la découverte du bois, une fois que la vigilance de ses parents serait quelque peu estompée, et dirigea Celefinn vers les champs du Pelennor où il disparut bientôt au grand galop.

Une heure plus tard, il s'arrêta non loin d'un ancien poste sur le Mur du Pelennor, qui avait été détruit par des _mûmakil_ lors de la Guerre et n'avait jamais été reconstruit. Descendant de cheval, il laissa Celefinn brouter l'herbe verte et grasse, tandis qu'il errait près des amas de pierres tombées et brisées.

Soudain, il entendit un gémissement venant de l'intérieur du bâtiment en ruine. Se glissant dans l'entrée, il laissa ses yeux s'habituer lentement à l'obscurité puis regarda autour de lui. Il ne vit rien d'autre que des blocs de pierre, des restes de poutres calcinés et quelques traces de mobilier détruit. En revanche, il régnait dans la pièce une odeur nauséabonde et rance. Une odeur de mort. Fronçant le nez, Eldarion continua d'observer la pièce lorsqu'une seconde plainte étouffée se fit entendre, comme si elle venait de sous terre. Comprenant que la chose, quelle qu'elle soit, était enfouie sous les gravats, il se mit à déblayer l'endroit d'où il lui

semblait que le cri provenait. Ceux-ci se firent plus insistants et devinrent plus distincts. C'étaient en tous cas ceux d'un animal, un jeune à en juger par le timbre. Frénétiquement, Eldarion retira les pierres, jusqu'à ce que l'odeur le saisisse à la gorge. Surmontant son dégoût, il écarta les derniers gravats et découvrit la carcasse d'un loup, ou plutôt d'une louve, à en juger par sa taille, et contre elle se serrait son louveteau, déjà grand mais pas encore à maturité et il grogna lorsqu'Eldarion se pencha pour mieux le voir.

-Estelio im, draug dithen, lasto beth nin, dit-il doucement et le petit loup cessa instantanément. Eldarion sourit et tendit la main pour lui faire une caresse, ce que le petit animal accepta avec un jappement. Eldarion n'avait encore jamais vu de loup autre part que dans les livres et il ignorait jusqu'à présent si ces animaux, considérés comme mauvais et cruels, comprendraient ce qu'il disait, tout comme le faisaient les chevaux, les oiseaux et toutes les autres bêtes qu'il avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer, mais apparemment, une mauvaise réputation n'influençait en rien cela.

Tout en caressant le loup, il songea avec un sourire à ce que dirait sa mère si elle le voyait ainsi cajoler le prédateur le plus féroce de la Terre du Milieu. « Non, pensa-t-il, il vaut mieux qu'elle ne sache rien. Et personne d'autre non plus d'ailleurs. Ils le tueraient. »

De plus, cela l'aurait obligé à révéler qu'il était capable de parler aux animaux, ce que tout le monde ignorait. Aragorn et Arwen savaient tous deux qu'il arrivait, dans une certaine mesure, à se faire comprendre des chevaux, mais ça s'arrêtait là.

La langue humide du louveteau passant sur sa main sortit Eldarion de ses pensées. Il se leva et prit le loup dans ses bras pour sortir du poste.

Une fois dehors, il appela Celefinn et lui présenta le louveteau. Le cheval renacla un moment, hésitant, car son instinct lui dictait de ne pas s'approcher des prédateurs de la sorte.

-N'aie crainte, Celefinn, il ne te fera pas de mal, il est trop petit, dit Eldarion. « Et puis, vois, il est comme toi : sa mère est morte et il était tout seul et il avait peur. Comme toi. »

Le cheval s'ébroua et avança doucement pour sentir le louveteau, qui fit de même lorsque les larges naseaux de Celefinn s'approchèrent de sa tête. Finalement, le cheval souffla bruyamment et s'éloigna brouter.

-Voilà une chose de réglée, dit Eldarion en reposant l'animal sur le sol. « Mais tu dois être affamé, je me trompe ? » Le louveteau émit un aboiement aigu.

-J'en étais sûr. Mais je n'ai pas de quoi chasser, ni le temps d'aller chercher à manger à la maison et de revenir. Il va falloir que tu te contentes de ça pour le moment.

Et il sortit deux morceaux de viande séchée du petit sac qu'il portait à la ceinture et les donna au loup, qui les dévora rapidement. Eldarion observa le soleil et vit qu'il se trouvait déjà fort haut. Il était temps de rentrer. Mais avant de repartir, il se rendit dans le poste, dénicha un reste de pioche et approfondit un trou qui se trouvait près du mur. Une fois cela fait, il attacha un bout de corde à une des pattes de la louve et la tira dans le trou, qu'il reboucha soigneusement avec de la terre et des pierres.

Lorsqu'il sortit, il vit le louveteau couché à proximité de son cheval, l'observant brouter. Eldarion s'assit juste en face et caressa le doux pelage de l'animal.

-Ecoute-moi bien, dit-il. Le louveteau dressa les oreilles. « Je ne peux pas t'emmener avec moi, dans la ville. On te tuerait et je ne veux surtout pas que ça arrive. Il faut que tu restes ici et que tu te caches. D'accord ?

Le louveteau jappa tristement.

-Je reviendrai dès que je pourrais et je t'amènerai à manger. Mais tu ne dois pas bouger d'ici, dit-il en se levant. Le louveteau s'écarta pendant qu'il montait sur le dos de Celefinn et Eldarion caressa sa tête une dernière fois.

-Je reviendrai vite, dit-il doucement, ne t'inquiète pas. Puis le louveteau alla s'asseoir près des tas de pierres et Eldarion partit au galop, se retournant régulièrement pour être sûr que le loup ne le suive pas.

_Géarling _: Yearling en vieil-anglais (bien que je n'en sois pas absolument sûre). Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas bien le monde équestre, ce mot désigne un poulain âgé d'un an.

_Estelio im, draug dithen, lasto beth nîn _: _Aie confiance, petit loup, écoute-moi_ (littéralement : crois-moi, petit loup, écoute ma voix).


End file.
